


This Is The Beginning

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Communication, M/M, future!fic, married!klaine, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part of a series of “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>They’re married, but they haven’t gotten very far past the ‘I do’s.’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Beginning

_Early December, 2014_

They hadn’t even been married a month when Kurt started to worry. It was a rare Saturday he was spending apart from Blaine. They had been practically attached at the hip since getting back together, trying to make up for lost time, but today Kurt was at his dad’s house, dressed in a stretched out pair of old dance pants and a henley that had seen better days, helping Carole paint the laundry room. Or, to be more precise, helping Sam paint the laundry room; Carole had drafted them both for this thankless task, handed them a gallon of the most boring off-white paint ever to grace a wall, and gushed her appreciation as she headed off to have coffee with a friend.

Blaine would have helped too, of course, but he was stuck waiting at his apartment to meet a possible subletter. Blaine had gotten into NYU, Kurt was due back at NYADA for the second semester, and soon they would both be out of here, back in New York where they belonged, and the rainbow filled scene of the crime Blaine had shared with David Karofsky would be no more than a bad memory.

“Man, I love this song,” Sam crowed, turning up the volume on his iPod and using his paintbrush as a microphone as he sang along to “Everybody Wants to Rule the World.” Kurt flinched before he realized that the paintbrush didn’t yet have any paint on it, which wasn’t actually a ringing endorsement of their rate of progress. “It reminds me of the election,” Sam explained.

Yeah, that amazing episode in his life where he was humiliated in front of the whole school and nearly got expelled, Kurt thought to himself. Good times. “I can’t believe I ever forgave Rachel for that,” he muttered.

“What? Rachel wasn’t there.” At Kurt’s blank look, Sam went on. “My election, mine and Blaine’s, senior year. When he won class president and I was his veep and we took over the school?”

Kurt nodded. Right, of course Blaine won when he ran for class president, of course.

“It was awesome! And we had a party at Breadstix…” Sam’s expression changed, and he cut himself off, turning away to fiddle with the paint.

Kurt wasn’t really following. “That must have been fun,” he said blandly, pressing some tape down around the door frame where it kept popping off. If Carole insisted on them doing this, at least he was going to do it right. God forbid the vaguely off white wall paint get on the ever so slightly brighter white trim.

“Mmm, yeah, Breadstix was okay, but…” Sam straightened up, frowning at Kurt. “It’s kind of too bad, isn’t it? Blaine didn’t get his inaugural ball, and now he didn’t really get to have the wedding party he spent all that time planning.”

Kurt was spared from any further discussion of this clearly fraught topic by Carole’s return and the absolute need to drink the latte she had brought him as soon as humanly possible. But the coffee didn’t do anything to soothe the churning of his stomach. There was only one way to fix that.

Later that night, he and Blaine were watching television at Blaine’s mom’s house. Pam was away for the weekend so they had the place to themselves, but Kurt hadn’t been able to muster much enthusiasm for intricate plans. He could tell that Blaine was aware of his off mood – Blaine was always so attuned to him, Kurt didn’t know how he did it; sometimes it made him feel seen, and loved, and cared for, and other times it just made him mad at himself for not being able to do the same with Blaine. But he was working on it.

They were married now, and Kurt wasn’t about to let the mistakes they made in the past drag them down. So, into the breach.

“I had fun with Sam today,” he began, turning on the couch to more fully face Blaine. “He mentioned something about your election senior year, and an inaugural ball?”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed, and his shoulders tensed. “Um, no, there was no ball.”

“What was he talking about?”

Blaine shook his head and pulled his legs up against him, wrapping his arms around his knees. “Nothing.”

“Blaine… it didn’t seem like it was nothing.”

“God, Kurt, it’s really not a big deal, okay? I was sad because you hadn’t returned my calls all day, but I didn’t want Sam to know you didn’t care about me being elected, so I told him you were thrilled and were going to throw me a party. That’s it.” Blaine was bordering on angry, but it was clear he was angry at himself, which wasn’t making a lot of sense to Kurt.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“It’s not a time in my life I particularly want to relive.” 

Oh. It was right before _that,_ then.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Kurt scooted closer to Blaine on the couch, tugging at his arm. Blaine fell against him with a thump, still curled up around his knees. “I didn’t mean to upset you. It just seems like maybe I owe you a party.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Blaine mumbled, relaxing enough to snuggle against Kurt’s side. 

“Well, we didn’t get to have the wedding party you planned, either.”

Blaine’s head came up at this, and he met Kurt’s eyes, worried. “You do regret our wedding, don’t you?”

“No, I do not regret marrying you, not for a minute,” Kurt said emphatically, and Blaine’s face cleared.

“Good, because I don’t either.”

“I know.” Kurt curved to kiss Blaine, needing the connection. Blaine returned it gently, taking Kurt’s face in his hand and rubbing his thumb along Kurt’s cheekbone.

Blaine sighed as they pulled apart. “We really need to stop having this conversation, don’t we,” he said, taking Kurt’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“It’s okay, it’s going to come out the same way no matter how many times we have it,” Kurt replied. “We moved a little fast, we’re still figuring things out.”

“There’s still a lot of stuff we haven’t talked about,” Blaine said nervously.

It was true, there was no denying it. “Maybe. But it doesn’t matter. We’ve got this.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. _Of course._ Blaine, I was ready to say yes to you that first Christmas, when you gave me that gum wrapper ring. And I was completely unable to argue against Rachel and Finn getting married, because Rachel kept saying I’d do the same thing – although it wouldn’t have been the same, because it was us, not them… but… you know what I mean, right? You’re it for me. That’s just how it is. The fact that there were barely defrosted spanakopita served at our wedding reception doesn’t change that.”

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed out, “I am so very glad that I’m married to you.” Blaine leaned in for another kiss, then rested his forehead against Kurt’s, his breath warm over Kurt’s face. Kurt rubbed at Blaine’s shoulders, holding him close. 

“So am I. All the other stuff will work itself out, I promise.”

“You and my therapist,” Blaine said lightly, beginning to nip at the tender skin behind Kurt’s ear.

“We’re a therapist’s dream,” Kurt replied, as his heart began to speed up. “So much material to work with. And all very high quality.”

Blaine laughed, sitting up and gazing at Kurt fondly. “You really think this wasn’t crazy, getting married the way we did?”

Kurt shrugged. “Don’t really care. We were always going to get married, the timing isn’t the point. Although…”

“What?” 

“I do kind of wish we got to design our own party.”

“And invite our own guests.”

“Pick out the food we actually wanted.”

“Actually be married in a state where we lived.” Blaine grinned at Kurt. “So I guess we do have some regrets, just not about the end result.”

“Exactly.”

“Come here,” Blaine said softly, shifting to lie back on the couch, and pulling Kurt with him. 

“Mmm, this is nice,” Kurt said, settling against Blaine’s side, his husband’s hand sliding under his shirt, warm and firm against his skin. 

“It is.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s jaw, nudged at his cheek with his own so that he could kiss back further. “I’m glad we talked about it.”

“Me too,” Kurt said. “Just, one more thing…”

“Hmm?” Blaine paused, lifting his lips from Kurt’s neck and blinking at him. “What?”

“About this party. I think a proper Blaine-and-Kurt planned formal celebration will have to wait for our anniversary, but in the meantime, how does a New Year’s Eve bash sound to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> “This Is The Beginning” is a lovely song by the duo Boy (“Open the boxes, unpack what you own. Hang up some posters and make this a home. Walk down the stairs and open the door. Look at the things you’ve never seen before. This is the beginning… of anything you want…”) Please listen to it, it’s perfect for Klaine.


End file.
